


Hopes and Dreams

by lasairfhiona



Category: Voyage to the Bottom of the Sea
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-05
Updated: 2011-10-05
Packaged: 2017-10-24 08:27:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/261231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona





	Hopes and Dreams

As a kid he had hopes. He hoped for snow and snow days so he could go skiing. In the summer, he hoped for sun so he could spend his days sailing. In school, he hoped he would pass Math and most importantly, he hoped he would live up to his father's expectations of perfection. As a young adult he hoped he could handle his studies in Marine Biology and the Naval career that was not only expected of him but that he also wanted for himself. Then he hoped he could do all all that *and* raise Edith.

He'd been called a dreamer. He'd dreamed about spending his days on the ocean, sails taunt and the wind in his face and the feeling that being on the water offered. Being in the Navy put him on the ocean he loved so much. His dreams changed and he planned how he could combine what had become his passions – Marine Biology and the Navy. Seaview and NIMR were born from those new dreams.

Achievement prompted him to dream of other things. Things he'd denied himself all the while he stove to realize his dreams. Now dreamt of something entirely different. Now his dreams were consumed with a lithe golden body pressed against him and the desire brought on by the man who hold his heart. The same man who became his partner in everything but still allowed the little boy inside to dream of new things to achieve.


End file.
